


Complicated Addictions

by acciowests



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cassian POV, F/M, Kissing, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciowests/pseuds/acciowests
Summary: When Nesta stands Cassian up on a date, an angry and upset Cassian decides to head over to her apartment to find out exactly why she was so intent on making him suffer.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Complicated Addictions

Cassian didn't know why he hadn't just gone home. Perhaps he should have phoned Rhysand and seen if he wanted to get a drink, or maybe he could have gone to the nearest club and fucked some girl who rubbed up against him as he sat alone at the bar. But no, he had come here.

The Illyrian tried to push down the anger that boiled inside him as he banged on the door of Nesta Archeron's apartment. His hands were balled in fists at his side's as he waited for the young fae to answer the door. He had made sure she was in when he had passed her building, the lights that were on in her room said that she was. The soft pitter-patter of her bare feet against the wooden floor filled his ears as she advanced, unlatching the lock and pulling the door open. She didn't bother to even meet his eyes as she turned back on her heels, heading toward her living room.

Nesta had gotten the apartment in Velaris a few years ago when she had decided that living with her sisters and the Illyrian boys whom her sisters were friends with wasn't something she was fond of. The apartment had not been cheap and every penny Nesta had spent to purchase it had belonged to her sister's mate. Yet, she came and left as if it had cost nothing at all. The kitchen was the first room, pale brown wooden floors with white cabinets with black countertops. The apartment had two bedrooms, each on opposite sides, both with ensuite bathrooms. Nesta's living room was nothing but generic. Two leather brown sofas and a matching armchair all centred around the large flat screen tv that mounted the back wall. A charcoal grey matt rested beneath a glass coffee table and the surrounding walls were painted cream, each displaying multiple framed photos. Some were basic pictures that had most likely came with the frame, flowers in a field, puppies with their tongues hanging from their mouths. Then there were the ones that actually meant something, a picture of her sister Elain while planting, a picture of her family before her mother had died. Even at the age of nine, Nesta still looked the same. Her lighter hair was tied in braids, her hand resting on Elain's shoulders as Feyre sat on their mother's lap, their father supposedly behind the camera. Nesta's young eyes were filled with the ice that Cassian knew now, that little mouth of hers curling into a smile that didn't meet her eyes, exactly the same as it didn't now. Somehow, at such a little age, she had still held the world on her shoulders.

Turning to the side so his wings could fit through the narrow doorway, Cassian entered the brightly lit apartment. He shut the door behind, slipping his boots off and heading toward the sofa. He was bound to be here all night knowing how much Nesta loved to avoid conversation. Settling her legs beneath her, Nesta curled against the arm of one of the leather sofas, picking up the book that rested on the seat beside her and flipping it open. Surely some smutty romance novel. A large black pyjama shirt hung from her slim frame, her long legs were bare beneath it and her golden-brown hair was tied up into a messy heap atop her angular makeup-less face. Cassian hated how he noticed the dusting of freckles on her nose that only ever appeared during summer. Running a hand through his rain-soaked locks, Cassian sat at the other end of the sofa, glaring at Nesta. She didn't move her eyes from her page.

"A text would have been nice," he growled, leaning back and hooking an ankle atop his knee.

He had been at that restaurant for an hour. A fucking hour until he had given up and come here. It wouldn't have hurt as much if it was some random girl Azriel had hooked him up with for a first date, but this was Nesta. Things with Nesta were always far more complicated.

Nesta just shrugged, turning a page of her book, "My phone died." The phone that sat upon the table before her made Cassian think differently, especially when it lit up seconds later with no noise to match it. Silent, she had put her phone on silent.

"Why say yes to me if you're not gonna show up?" He questioned, noting how she still hadn't bothered to look at him since he arrived. Cassian drummed his fingers against his thigh impatiently as Nesta continued reading.

"I'm tired of your shit, Nesta. I'm not leaving until you're honest with me." Cassian snapped, leaning forward toward Nesta who simply acted as if he was not there. This was not a rare occurrence, he was used to having to rile her up to get any sort of reply. He wondered how much longer he would try to break past her walls, how much longer he would care enough to try. Apparently, two years wasn't enough.

"I called you. You made me look like a fucking idiot. I waited for an hour, Nesta. And you fucking stood me up!" He cursed, watching as she yet again flipped a page and continued reading.

Before he even realised what his body was doing, Cassian had slid across the sofa, grabbed the book from her hands and smacked it down on the table. His wings were tucked in tightly behind him and he was right up beside her, their legs brushing. Nesta's face whipped to his, a fire burning within those cold eyes of hers. As her eyes met him for the first time that evening, they flicked over all of him. He was wearing a navy blue suit, had had it fitted specifically for their date. Of course, Cassian would have just worn jeans and a nice sweater, but Rhys knew someone who was willing to fit him a suit in time for his date in only a week's time. 

Nesta's eyes lifted from his shirt, looking at him directly, "What exactly do you want me to say?"

"I want you to fucking apologize. I want you to tell me why you didn't show up!" He told her, face only inches from her's. He wanted more than anything to cup her face and kiss her, he wanted the feel of her lips on him. On his lips, on his chest, wrapped around him wholly.

Nesta scoffed, "I felt sorry for you! You've asked me out so many times, it's pathetic!"

Cassian blinked, leaning away from Nesta as she looked down her nose at him. Realising what she had done, what she had said, Nesta bit down on her bottom lip, avoiding Cassian's eyes. She really knew how to hurt him.

"Cassian..." She breathed.

Cassian stood from the sofa, running a hand through his hair as he crossed the room to the window. The city below was drenched in rain, thick black clouds washing over Velaris. His chest felt tight, a lump growing in his throat as his eyes glazed over. He wouldn't fucking cry.

"Cassian," Nesta repeated. He heard as she stood, walking up behind him. He could almost feel the warmth radiating from her. Her breath made his skin tingle as she spoke, "I'm sorry."

Cassian turned, he towered over Nesta. He had never noticed how small and fragile she was compared to him. Cassian slipped his callused palm into Nesta's soft gentle hand, intertwining their fingers. She did not pull away. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Nesta's and cupping her cheek with his spare hand. "Just be honest," he begged, stroking his thumb against her cheekbone, "I need to know, Nes. Please."

Nesta shifted, moving closer and slipping an arm around his waist as she leaned her face into his palm. Her bottom lip had begun to tremble as she squeezed his hand, "I can't, you know I can't."

Cassian slipped his hand around to the back of her head, holding her closer to him. Just in case she tried to slip away again. He would leave. If tonight didn't go the way he wanted it to, he would walk out of her life. He couldn't live like this anymore. 

"Nessie," he breathed, his breath warm against her skin. He pulled the band from her hair, letting her hair fall messily around her face, he ran his fingers through it, taking in the coconut scent he adored. Nesta removed her hands from him, inching forward and gripping his collar, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his wings curling around the both of them.

"I'm not good for you," she told him, running her nose along the length of his neck, a low groan escaping Cassian's lips.

He hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her face to meet his, "I decide that."

She shook her head, despite the hold he had on her. Retaking Cassian's hand, Nesta turned, pulling him and leading the both of them back to the sofa. She settled against the leather, the cold fabric like a harsh kiss upon her legs as she patted the seat beside her. Without a second thought, Cassian took the seat, resting a hand immediately on Nesta's thigh. She shuffled, leaning her head on his shoulder and letting out a long breath.

"I was a coward, that's why I didn't show up," she began, laying her palm atop of Cassian's and intertwining their fingers.

Cassian shifted to look down at her properly, a frown crinkled in his dark brows, "What do you mean?"

Nesta let out a chuckle, " I mean that I was a fucking coward. I was scared to admit that I like you, and showing up would just... make that feeling real."

A smile grew across Cassian's lips, "And it's real?"

Turning to him, Nesta gently brushed her lips against Cassian's. A soft kiss, allowing him to taste her before she pulled away and rested her head against Cassian's brow, turning to cup his cheeks in both hands. They sat like that for a while, holding one another in a way that they never had before. He wanted to kiss her again, the feel of her lips was like a drug and he had become addicted. But she was here, and he had his arms around her. She felt like home.

Nesta whispered, her voice warm against his face, "It's real."

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like Nesta was a little OOC but I enjoyed writing this version of her/Nessian. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
